Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Sarah Tigress Vida
Summary: yet ANOTHER songfic, this time to Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes, Written in Pride!Ed's POV. Accompaniement fic to Memories. READ MEMORIES FIRST! SPOILERS FOR STARCHAN'S Unattainable Illusions!


_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

All I can think about is the way she used to smile at me. She was the one who made me so complete. I love her, more than words. My eyes are probably darkened, and I probably look horrible right now. Ever since she was taken by those pathetic humans, and we were seperated by those stupid lab technicians! I need her. I want her with me. Drugs clouded my mind, tearing away at me on the inside. I had no idea where I was, but I held on to the memories of her. I know I'll see her again, somehow.__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  


I don't know why they took away my dignity, my freedom. They were going to die anyways, she and I just sped it up. They treated me like a creature. Like something without a soul, which I guess is true, sort of. Every time I hear them say that a Homunculus can't feel, I want to rip their limbs off. The drugs, however, keep me from doing so. They may break my body, but I will NOT allow them to break my spirit and my mind! They're all I have left, All I have for her when I finally get to her.

_  
I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_

For once...It's quiet, totally and completely quiet. Noone's here to torment me, to drug me, and there's actually food in my tiny prison. I eat very little now, I don't sleep at all. All I can do is stay in this damned cage. I hear footsteps. Oh no...It's the damn flame bastard and the gold-eyed human...I don't want to see them...Their fault...It's easier to blame them, than to accept the fact that I was caught, "Ed..."I looked at the boy. What was it he said his name was? Alprongs or something. I think it was just Al. "Ed...er...Pride...We're here to get you out."

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

The second I was out of there, I ran towards the door, killing everyone exept the two who set me free. They deserved to die! I hate these people! They too my love away from me, and now, I will find her. They can't stop me. "Oi! Al! Where the hell is WRATH!"Alphonse looked to Mustang, who shrugged I think a few labs over." I ran like hell. There was no time to waste, laying around her and chatting with these idiots. I needed to find her.

_  
Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

'Wrath...Wrath...'She was the only one on my mind. I need to find her! I need to find her now, and fast! I went through at least three laboratories, killing every damn worker in these accursed places. I can't hold it any more, "WRATH! WRATH! WHERE ARE YOU DAMNIT!" I ran down the stairs, not caring worth shit that I was covered in blood. Then I saw her, "Wrath!" She was so different. What had they done to her?__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I tore the cage door open, and pulled you into my arms. It felt so right, I felt whole, "Wrath?"You were looking up at me, as if pleading for something, "What is it? What do you need me to do?"What she did next made me pause in shock. I felt her lips meld to mine, then I began to kiss her back. Before I realized what I was doing, I asked her for entrance, and she allowed my tongue to explore her mouth. I let my actions say the things I wanted to say...

I love you, Wrath..__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes


End file.
